Nightmares
by AniDragon aka Riona-chan
Summary: Ryoko has a nightmare and goes to Kousuke for comfort. Semiangstfluff.


_(A/N: Thought this was the first English Spiral fic, but I was wrong. ^^;;; BUT that's okay, because if it's not the first, then that means there's more Spiral out there! *cheers*)_

_(Warnings: Slight spoilers, set after the end of the series)_

_(Disclaimer: Spiral and it's characters don't belong to me, they belong to Mizuno Eita and Shirodaira Kyo (I think). No profit is being made off of this as it is for entertainment purposes only.)_

**Nightmares**

**by: AniDragon, aka Riona-chan**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Brown eyes opened, followed quickly by a soft gasp as Takamachi Ryoko awoke one night. 

She sat up in bed and looked around the dark room in a slight panic until her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see that she was indeed in her room. She sighed in relief, yet still something nagged at the back of her mind. Getting out of bed, she walked over to her door and opened it, glancing at the two doors across the hallway from hers. Walking up to them, she put her ear against one, then the other, smiling when she heard soft breething that indicated that her two housemates, Takeuchi Rio and Asazuki Kousuke, were sleeping soundly and safely. 

It had been two months since the three of them had left the town they had come to know as home, on the run from the hunters they knew still resided there. Yet even though they had managed to lead a peacefull life up until now in their new town and new school, they were all three still plagued by nightmares of death and destruction. 

Leaning her head against Kousuke's door, she closed her eyes to try and forget the nightmare that had woken her up that very night. To try and forget the images of her friends, dead and bloody on the cold cement floor of the sewers where they had all last been together. 

Without thinking, she opened Kousuke's door and glanced inside, seeing him sprawled out on his bed, his sheets fallen to the floor. Chuckling to herself, she went over to pick up the discarded sheet, sliding it over him. Without warning, his arm came up and pulled her to him. She fell with a small cry and raised her hand to slap him when she realised that he was still asleep. She roled her eyes, then tried to get back up, but his arm held her firmly. 

"Baka." Was all she managed to mutter. 

Just then, his eyes fluttered open and glanced at her. She blushed brightly when she realised what he must be thinking. 

"This... This isn't what it looks like!" 

"So you _didn't_ come into my room to try and molest me?" 

Her blush darkened, though she finaly managed to pull away and sit up, "Of course not! I just saw that your blanket had fallen off your bed and thought you might be cold. Then you're the one who started sleep-hugging me!" 

Kousuke sat up as well, chuckling, "Oh, it all makes sense now. And you were able to tell that my blankets had fallen all the way from your room? After all, I _do_ sleep with my door closed. As do you, if I remember, right." 

Ryoko looked away, "No, it's not that, it's just.... I... had a nightmare and... I was worried.... Ah, forget it, nevermind." 

She got up to leave, but Kousuke grabbed her arm and made her sit back down, "Sorry, I was just kidding around. You gonna be okay?" 

She nodded, but the look on her face told differently, "I guess so. But.... I just can't help but think that the hunters are going to find us and come kill us...." 

Kousuke put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against himself once more. This time, she didn't protest. 

"I know what you mean," He said with a sigh, "I have nightmares too. Almost every night... I guess... There's really nothing we can do except try and live life to it's fullest in case they _do_ find us." 

Ryoko leaned against Kousuke's chest, closing her eyes and nodding. She was starting to get tired once again, and Kousuke's chest suddenly seemed like a comfortable place to fall asleep. Without warning, Kousuke picked her up and began walking with her in his arms towards her room. She made a small noise of protest at first, but then finaly allowed him to carry her and put her down into her bed. She grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. 

"Wait! Um... Could you... Please... Stay with me?" She saw his eyes widden and a blush cross his cheeks, and she quickly stammered, "Not like that! I mean... Just... stay and hold me until I fall asleep. Please, Kousuke-kun..." 

He smiled and nodded, climbing into the bed and laid next to her, his arms around her waist. Without thinking, he placed a small kiss on her forhead. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. Her breathing became even, indicating that she had fallen asleep. 

Kousuke watched her for a moment, stroking her hair softly, "None of us are going to die," He whispered, "I'll make sure of that. I'd never leave someone I love so much." 

With those words, he, too, closed his eyes to sleep, not noticing the smile growing on Ryoko's face... 

**~End~**

(A/N: Okay, so it was sappy fluff. *shrugs* I wish I could have made it a bit longer, but this is the best I can get it. Please review!) 


End file.
